Iron Man
|gênero = Masculino |idade = 48 |nascimento = 29 de maio de 1970Data de nascimento de Tony Stark - 29 de maio de 1970 |título = Consultor da S.H.I.E.L.D. (antes) CEO das Indústrias Stark (antes) |afiliação = (anteriormente) (anteriormente) |status = Vivo |filmes = Homem de Ferro O Incrível Hulk (cena pós-créditos) Homem de Ferro 2 Thor (mencionado) Os Vingadores Homem de Ferro 3 Capitão América 2: O Soldado Invernal (foto e mencionado) Vingadores: Era de Ultron Homem-Formiga (mencionado) Capitão América: Guerra Civil Guardiões da Galáxia Vol. 2 (mencionado; cena deletada) Homem-Aranha: De Volta ao Lar Thor: Ragnarok (mencionado) Vingadores: Guerra Infinita Vingadores: Ultimato (inédito) |curtas = O Consultor (imagens de arquivo) Todos Saúdem o Rei (mencionado) |séries de tv = Agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. (mencionado e figura) Demolidor (mencionado) Luke Cage (mencionado) Fugitivos (figura) Cloak & Dagger (mencionado) |webséries = WHiH Newsfront (mencionado e arquivo) Team Thor (mencionado) Team Thor: Part 2 (desenho) |jogos = Iron Man The Incredible Hulk Iron Man 2 Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Captain America: The Winter Soldier - The Official Game (mencionado) |quadrinhos = |ator = Robert Downey Jr. Davin Ransom (jovem) |dublador = Stephen Stanton Eric Loomis Adrian Pasdar }} Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark é um gênio, bilionário, filantropo e antigo diretor das Indústrias Stark. Usando sua própria riqueza e conhecimento técnico excepcional, Stark aproveitou o estilo de vida de playboy por muitos anos, até ser sequestrado pelos Dez Anéis. Com sua vida em jogo, Stark criou um traje blindado que utilizou para escapar de seus captores, voltando para casa e se tornando o super-herói conhecido como Homem de Ferro, enfrentando terroristas e também seu ex-parceiro de negócios, Obadiah Stane. Stark gostou da fama que acompanhou sua nova identidade secreta e decidiu divulgá-la para o mundo, anunciando-se publicamente como o Homem de Ferro. Biografia CEO das Indústrias Stark Reconstruindo a empresa .]] Alguns meses depois, Stark herdou as Indústrias Stark, tornando-se o CEO mais jovem de uma empresa da na história. Tendo construído uma mansão personalizada, Stark desenvolveu um sistema de inteligência artificial que o ajudava na casa. Ele nomeou o sistema de J.A.R.V.I.S., em homenagem a seu falecido mordomo Edwin Jarvis, a quem ele muitas vezes creditou por ajudar a criá-lo. ]] Por fim, James Rhodes juntou-se à Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos e tornou-se a ligação entre as Indústrias Stark e as Forças Armadas dos Estados Unidos, fazendo Stark obter bilhões de dólares com sucesso. Sob a liderança de Stark e com a ajuda de Obadiah Stane, as Indústrias Stark rapidamente prosperaram e tornaram-se uma das corporações mais avançadas do mundo, criando novas formas de tecnologia bélica que pareciam altamente futurísticas para a maioria das pessoas que as viam. Último dia de liberdade em um casino de Vegas.]] , o mundo é imperfeito, mas é o único que temos. Garanto que no dia que armas não forem necessárias para manter a paz, vou começar a fazer tijolos para maternidades." "Ensaia muito as respostas?" "Toda noite, em frente ao espelho, antes de dormir." "Percebe-se.|Tony Stark e Christine Everhart|Homem de Ferro (filme)}} Depois de uma apresentação do passado bem-sucedido de Stark, James Rhodes recebeu a honra de lhe entregar o Prêmio Apogeu no Caesars Palace, em Las Vegas. Quando Obadiah Stane deu a Rhodes um sinal de que Stark não estava lá para recebê-lo, Stane levou o prêmio em honra de Stark. Pouco depois da cerimônia de premiação, Rhodes deu o prêmio a Stark enquanto ele estava apostando no cassino do Caesars Palace. Rhodes ficou furioso com ele por não estar presente. .]] Quando Stark estava prestes a sair do hotel com sua equipe, Christine Everhart correu e tentou conseguir uma entrevista com ele para sua revista . Depois que lhe disseram que Everhart era atraente, Stark concordou com a entrevista, enquanto desviava de suas perguntas com alguns gracejos rápidos. Ao ser questionado moralmente, Stark defendeu suas ações e acabou seduzindo Everhart, já que os dois acabaram transando na mansão de Tony. ]] De manhã, Stark deixou Everhart na cama para ser cumprimentada por J.A.R.V.I.S. e escoltada para casa, enquanto ele começava a trabalhar em um de seus carros. Sua assistente, Pepper Potts, apareceu para lembrá-lo de sua viagem ao Afeganistão. Stark permaneceu acomodado, não se importando em estar atrasado, já que o avião era dele próprio e, portanto, esperaria por ele. Potts então revelou que era seu aniversário, mencionando que havia usado o dinheiro de Stark para comprar um presente para ela mesma por ele. ]] Depois de terminar seu café, Stark finalmente deixou sua mansão e dirigiu até o aeroporto em uma corrida com seu guarda-costas Happy Hogan, que lutou para acompanhar o chefe enquanto ele dirigia excepcionalmente rápido. Ele chegou ao avião com três horas de atraso e encontrou o Coronel James Rhodes ainda o esperando e aborrecido pela demora, apesar de Stark não ter ficado nem um pouco incomodado. Ele entrou no avião e sentou-se junto com Rhodes, que tentou discutir negócios entre as Indústrias Stark e as Forças Armadas, enquanto Stark queria apenas beber e relaxar, para grande irritação do coronel. .]] Embora Rhodes quisesse discutir sobre o trabalho, Stark conseguiu convencê-lo a tomar uma bebida com ele e, em pouco tempo, os dois ficaram completamente bêbados e deram uma pequena festa no avião. Enquanto Rhodes falava de seu trabalho na Força Aérea, Stark ignorou completamente seu amigo e focou sua atenção nas aeromoças que tinham começado a se despir e dançar ao redor de um poste no meio do avião para o entretenimento dos dois. Apresentando o Jericho ]] Ao pousar no Afeganistão, Stark foi saudado por militares antes de apresentar para os espectadores a mais nova arma das Indústrias Stark, o míssil Jericho, e demonstrar sua capacidade. Em um discurso, Stark explicou que o míssil era tão poderoso que só precisaria ser disparado uma vez para derrotar o inimigo, mencionando que era assim que seu pai, Howard Stark, trabalhava e que era um método eficaz. O míssil foi disparado e Stark recebeu uma salva de palmas de todos. Depois da apresentação bem-sucedida, Stark tomou um drinque, mencionando que o uísque acompanhava todos os pedidos do míssil Jericho. Enquanto todos os vários membros das Forças Armadas celebravam o novo acordo, Obadiah Stane ligou para Stark para perguntar como tinha sido a negociação e Stark disse que o Natal chegaria mais cedo para eles. Stark entrou em um veículo de comboio para sair, mandando James Rhodes para um outro veículo para retornar para sua base militar depois. Enquanto seguiam em direção à base militar, Stark sentou acompanhado de militares desajeitados enquanto tentavam jogar conversa fora. Stark os provocou, dizendo que nunca adivinharia que o motorista era uma mulher enquanto era perguntado sobre quando dormiu com várias supermodelos antes de ser chamado para tirar uma selfie. Posando para a foto, Stark murmurou sobre amar a paz enquanto pedia para o soldado não fazer sinais de gangue. Tornando-se o Homem de Ferro Sequestro pelos Dez Anéis .]] Enquanto dirigiam pelo Afeganistão para retornar para a base das Forças Armadas dos Estados Unidos, o comboio de Stark foi atacado repentinamente por insurgentes, que explodiram o veículo pela frente para emboscá-los. Stark assistiu horrorizado quando os soldados saíram do carro apenas para serem abatidos a tiro diante de seus próprios olhos, deixando seus ouvidos zumbindo graças às muitas explosões. Enquanto os soldados morriam ao seu redor, Stark saiu do comboio e tentou encontrar alguma cobertura para pedir ajuda. Enquanto Stark usava seu telefone para tentar contatar alguém e pedir ajuda, uma das bombas das próprias Indústrias Stark caiu subitamente ao seu lado. Stark tentou desesperadamente fugir, mas foi muito lento e a bomba detonou do lado dele. A explosão resultante fez com que Stark fosse jogado para trás e perdesse a consciência, com vários fragmentos de estilhaços ficando cravados em seu peito e perigosamente próximos de seu coração. .]] Enquanto perdia e retomava a consciência, Stark sentiu dores imensas enquanto uma operação era realizada em seu peito em uma tentativa de remover os pedaços de estilhaço e salvar sua vida. Por fim, Stark acabou se encontrando atordoado em frente a uma câmera enquanto vários terroristas liam um bilhete de resgate para um espectador desconhecido, enquanto Stark só podia olhar consternado com várias armas apontadas diretamente para ele. O choque dessa cena fez Stark perder a consciência novamente. Ele acordou algum tempo depois e encontrou Ho Yinsen em sua cela com ele, e um eletroímã preso ao seu peito. Yinsen explicou que o eletroímã, conectado a uma bateria de carro, impedia que o estilhaço entrasse em seu coração e o matasse. Yinsen continuou explicando que eles já tinham se conhecido em Berna, nos anos 1990, embora Stark estivesse muito bêbado para se lembrar. Quando Stark perguntou onde estavam, alguém bateu à porta com força. .]] Yinsen mandou que Stark ficasse de pé para serem cumprimentados por Abu Bakaar, que fez Yinsen traduzir enquanto saudava Stark como o maior assassino em massa de toda a história dos Estados Unidos da América. Bakaar explicou que queria que Stark reconstruísse o míssil Jericho para ele, mas Stark simplesmente se recusou a ajudá-los. Como resultado direto de sua negação, Bakaar torturou Stark afogando-o em água gelada repetidamente. .]] Depois, Stark foi levado para fora da caverna, onde Bakaar mostrou o estoque surpreendente de armamento das Indústrias Stark em posse dos Dez Anéis que estavam sendo usados contra as Forças Armadas Americanas, o que deixou Stark horrorizado. Bakaar continuou sua conversa anterior, dizendo a Stark que possuíam todos os materiais necessários para que ele construísse o míssil Jericho, prometendo que, se ele começasse imediatamente, ele poderia voltar para casa quando tivesse terminado. Stark concordou com o serviço, embora tenha dito a Yinsen que Bakaar jamais permitiria que escapasse. Yinsen confirmou, enquanto Bakaar sorria para eles. discutem sobre esperança.]] Enquanto Stark sentava-se perto do fogo e ponderava sua nova e terrível situação, Yinsen juntou-se a ele e explicou que o que havia visto lá fora, com os Dez Anéis em posse de suas armas, era o legado de Tony Stark. Yinsen pediu que ele fizesse algo, mas Stark simplesmente questionou para que, já que provavelmente estaria morto em uma semana. Yinsen respondeu que isso significava apenas que aquela era uma semana importante para ele. Construindo a primeira armadura começam a trabalhar juntos]] Sabendo que seus captores não manteriam a parte final do negócio, Stark começou a trabalhar com Ho Yinsen, mas já tinha iniciado um plano de fuga. Stark recrutou Abu Bakaar para trazê-lo os materiais necessários, usando Yinsen como seu tradutor enquanto começava a desmontar todas as várias armas. ]] A fim de melhorar a condição de Stark, ele e Yinsen criaram uma versão menor do Reator Arc, a mesma fonte de energia inventada anteriormente por seu pai, Howard Stark, e Anton Vanko, que eles embutiram em seu peito para fornecer energia ao eletroímã que protegia seu coração. Stark concentrou-se em seu próprio trabalho técnico, enquanto Yinsen continuava dizendo a Stark tudo que ele sabia dos Dez Anéis e quais eram seus planos para eles. ]] Depois de construir o Reator Arc com êxito, Stark disse a Yinsen que não o usaria para energizar seu coração, mas para alimentar algo maior por um breve período. Com isso, Stark mostrou a Yinsen seus planos, escondidos em várias plantas, de construir uma armadura que logo seria usada para fugir da caverna. Yinsen ficou tanto impressionado quanto inspirado pelo plano de Stark e o ajudou a instalar o Reator Arc dentro de seu peito. falam sobre suas famílias.]] Durante seu tempo livre, Stark e Yinsen jogavam jogos de tabuleiro para se manterem entretidos. Durante uma das partidas, Stark perguntou a Yinsen de onde ele era e Yinsen explicou que vinha de uma pequena cidade chamada Gulmira, onde tinha uma família que pretendia reencontrar depois que saísse da caverna. Quando Yinsen lhe fez a mesma pergunta, Stark admitiu que não tinha nenhuma família esperando por ele. Yinsen observou que ele tinha tudo, mas não tinha nada. Stark e Yinsen voltaram ao trabalho, separando pedaços das várias armas das Indústrias Stark que foram fornecidas para eles e os despedaçando. Depois, eles fundiram as peças e as transformaram em placas prontas para serem adicionadas à armadura depois que esta fosse concluída. No entanto, a dupla garantiu que seu trabalho fosse mantido randômico o suficiente para que os Dez Anéis não conseguissem descobri-lo antes que fosse tarde demais. .]] Seu trabalho foi um dia interrompido por Raza, o líder desse grupo dos Dez Anéis, que mandou Stark relaxar antes de admirar seu Reator Arc. Raza comparou o trabalho de Stark ao de , que quase conquistara o mundo. Acreditando que eles estavam mentindo para ele, Raza pressionou Yinsen e ameaçou colocar um carvão em brasa em sua boca, até que Stark lhe pediu para parar. Raza concordou e ordenou que Stark terminasse o míssil Jericho até o dia seguinte. .]] Temendo por suas vidas se não saíssem o mais rápido possível, Stark e Yinsen começaram a construir os estágios finais do traje para ajudá-los a escapar, com Stark focando-se no corpo da armadura enquanto Yinsen conectava as peças finais da mecânica. Fundindo as várias partes de aço para caberem em seu próprio corpo, Stark ajustou a armadura com vários mísseis e lança-chamas para preparar-se para todas as eventualidades, pois sabia que Raza e os Dez Anéis colocariam todas as suas forças para impedir sua fuga. Uma vez que estava quase completo, Stark colocou o capacete ainda fumegante do Homem de Ferro na mesa de Yinsen e eles se prepararam para enfim colocar o plano de fuga em ação. Escapando dos Dez Anéis Logo a dupla pôs em prática seu plano de fuga, com Stark sendo lentamente colocado na armadura enquanto a energia do novo Reator Arc era transferida para o traje. No entanto, a armadura que os dois montaram com um explosivo na porta foi detonada, matando todos os homens que foram verificar o progresso deles. Para seu horror, Ho Yinsen percebeu que eles não possuíam mais tempo para energizar o traje antes que os Dez Anéis chegassem e os matassem. Sem outra escolha, Yinsen pegou uma arma e conteve os terroristas, enquanto a armadura de Stark continuava a se energizar. Com a armadura energizada, o Homem de Ferro esperou nas sombras enquanto os soldados dos Dez Anéis chegavam no espaço e lhes procuravam, até que ele se revelou e usou toda a sua nova e incrível força para socá-los para longe, com a armadura não sendo afetada por suas balas. O Homem de Ferro começou a atravessar a caverna, matando qualquer terrorista que encontrasse. Quando o Homem de Ferro acidentalmente prendeu seu braço em uma parede, um terrorista tentou matá-lo ao atirar nele à queima-roupa na cabeça, mas a bala ricocheteou e matou o próprio terrorista. O Homem de Ferro se soltou e prosseguiu com sua missão de fuga. .]] Chegando em uma curva perto da saída, o Homem de Ferro ficou mortificado ao encontrar Yinsen mortalmente ferido, tendo sido alvejado durante a tentativa de fuga. Contudo, Yinsen conseguiu avisar o Homem de Ferro antes de Raza disparar um lançador de foguetes em seu ex-refém. O Homem de Ferro conseguiu desviar do tiro e abriu fogo, lançando um míssil no líder dos Dez Anéis, o que o levou a ser gravemente queimado e ficar preso por baixo dos escombros que caíam. .]] O Homem de Ferro correu para perto de Yinsen e insistiu que ele se levantasse para que pudesse voltar a Gulmira e se reunir com sua família, mas Yinsen revelou que sua família já estava morta e que ele poderia revê-los na vida após a morte. Com suas últimas palavras, Yinsen assegurou a Stark que não havia problema em deixá-lo para trás e insistiu que ele não desperdiçasse sua vida, enquanto Stark o agradeceu por ter salvo sua vida, tanto física quanto moralmente. Furioso pela morte de Yinsen, Stark saiu da caverna para confrontar o resto dos membros dos Dez Anéis que estavam o esperando. A armadura o protegeu do ataque de balas e ele usou os lança-chamas do traje para matar vários terroristas, destruir o estoque de armas das Indústrias Stark que foram roubadas dele e usadas contra as Forças Armadas dos Estados Unidos, provocando várias explosões imensas ao redor dele. Devido à grande quantidade de balas que foram disparadas nela, a armadura do Homem de Ferro acabou sendo seriamente danificada, forçando Stark a escapar usando os propulsores enquanto toda base dos Dez Anéis explodia. O Homem de Ferro voou sobre a explosão, mas sua armadura começou a cair e finalmente foi destruída quando ele caiu no deserto, apesar de ainda ter salvado Stark do impacto. Sem precisar mais dela, Stark deixou a armadura original no deserto. .]] Stark começou a atravessar o deserto, usando sua jaqueta para proteger-se do calor intenso, até que um helicóptero finalmente voou sobre ele, fazendo com Stark gritasse por ajuda e caísse de joelhos enquanto fazia um símbolo de paz com a mão. James Rhodes saiu do helicóptero e abraçou seu amigo, antes de levá-lo de volta para a segurança. Após ser pego pela Força Aérea, Stark finalmente voltou para os Estados Unidos. Chega de armas Depois do resgate, Stark foi levado de volta aos Estados Unidos, onde foi conduzido a um aeroporto militar por James Rhodes. Para seu desgosto, havia uma maca esperando para levá-lo para o hospital, a qual ele rejeitou. Stark então se encontrou com Pepper Potts e a provocou ao notou que ela esteve chorando, enquanto ela afirmava que estava apenas feliz por não precisar procurar um novo emprego. Depois, Stark sentou no carro de Happy Hogan com Potts, que insistiu que ele fosse direto para o hospital para fazer uma checagem depois de seu sequestro. No entanto, Stark recusou novamente qualquer tratamento médico e, em vez disso, pediu para comer um hambúrguer e convocou uma entrevista coletiva para as Indústrias Stark. Potts argumentou que essa era uma ideia muito ruim depois de sua experiência traumática, mas Stark insistiu, pedindo para comer o cheeseburger primeiro. .]] Chegando à Sede das Indústrias Stark, Stark foi entusiasticamente recebido por Obadiah Stane antes de entrar no salão. Durante o encontro com a imprensa, Stark terminou de comer seu hambúrguer e comparou suas experiências com o fato de nunca ter se despedido de seu pai. Stark finalmente declarou que sua empresa iria, no futuro próximo, deixar de fabricar armamento militar, algo que Stane tentou abrandar o melhor que pôde. .]] À medida que as ações de mercado da empresa começavam a despencar, Stark encontrou-se com Stane. Stane o aconselhou a reconsiderar a decisão, pois ele temia que arruinasse a empresa. Stark insistiu que eles deveriam dar outra olhada na tecnologia do Reator Arc com base no seu trabalho com Ho Yinsen, provando sua teoria ao mostrar o reator em seu peito que o mantinha vivo. Embora insistisse que o Reator Arc tivesse sido projetado por Howard Stark e Anton Vanko como um golpe publicitário, Stane acabou concordando em ajudar Stark, desde que este o informasse de suas próximas intenções antes de convocar conferências de imprensa inesperadas. .]] De volta à sua mansão em Malibu, Stark pediu a ajuda de Potts para se livrar do Reator Arc vencido em seu peito, já que Dum-E e U não conseguiam ajudá-lo. Embora Potts tivesse ficado cética sobre a ideia à princípio, ela o ajudou a remover o Reator Arc, apesar de ter lhe causado uma breve parada cardíaca por acidente. Depois que terminaram, Stark disse a Potts que ele só tinha ela para ajudá-lo e pediu que jogasse o reator no lixo, já que não precisava mais dele. .]] Stark foi ao encontro de Rhodes, que estava dando um discurso para novos membros da Força Aérea Americana. Stark interrompeu a fala e provocou seu amigo, que mandou que os homens os deixassem a sós. Quando perguntado sobre o que estava fazendo lá, Stark disse que estava trabalhando em um novo e grande projeto, o que pareceu encantar Rhodes, até Stark revelar que não era militar. Rhodes então recomendou que Stark retomasse o juízo. Atualizações na armadura Nos meses seguintes, Stark afastou-se do olhar público e passou grande parte de seu tempo no porão de sua mansão, focando em melhorar o design de sua nova armadura, aperfeiçoando seu tamanho, movimentação e capacidade de voo muito além do modelo original. Stark estava construindo o novo traje com a ajuda de Dum-E e U, os quais ele constantemente zombava e insultava. Lembrando de como a Mark I quase não tinha controle de voo e havia caído durante a fuga da base dos Dez Anéis, Stark decidiu criar um recurso de voo mais controlado no novo traje. Ele organizou um teste, com U filmando e Dum-E pronto com o extintor de incêndio caso algo desse errado. Stark prosseguiu com o teste, mas logo descobriu que era muito mais poderosa do que ele esperava, sendo lançado direto para cima e batendo dolorosamente no teto. Fazendo algumas reformulações no novo traje, Stark desenvolveu novos estabilizadores anexados às mãos que o dariam mais controle enquanto estivesse no ar. Enquanto Stark testava os novos designs, Pepper Potts apareceu e acreditou que ele estava projetando novas armas para as Indústrias Stark. Stark negou, afirmando que o projeto não se tratava de uma arma, mas sim de algo completamente inofensivo. No entanto, Stark subestimou novamente o poder da armadura e um único jato do estabilizador o mandou voando para trás, o que chocou Potts. Surpreendido, Stark disse que não estava esperando aquilo e começou a fazer ajustes. Depois de subir as escadas, Stark encontrou Obadiah Stane comendo pizza com Potts depois de voltar de uma reunião com a diretoria das Indústrias Stark. Stane informou a Stark que o conselho tinha decidido afastá-lo da empresa devido a seu sequestro, acreditando que ele sofria de . Stark ficou furioso com a decisão, mas Stane disse que era definitiva e pediu para analisar a tecnologia do Reator Arc, o que Stark negou. Voltando ao trabalho, Stark fez um segundo teste de sua armadura Mark II, com Dum-E e U o ajudando novamente enquanto J.A.R.V.I.S. assistia. Usando muito menos energia que a primeira vez, Stark planou sobre seu porão, lutando para manter controle e quase destruindo alguns de seus carros caros. Por fim, Stark encerrou o teste e pousou, ordenando que Dum-E não usasse o extintor de incêndio antes de declarar orgulhoso que poderia voar. Teste de voo ?" "O recorde de altitude para voo de asa fixa é 85 mil pés, senhor." "Recordes são feitos para serem quebrados, vamos!|Tony Stark e J.A.R.V.I.S.|Homem de Ferro (filme)}} Stark finalmente aperfeiçoou o poder de voo, após muita tentativa e erro, levando a armadura prateada Mark II para seu primeiro teste de voo à medida que vestia o traje pela primeira vez com muito orgulho e entusiasmo. Apesar dos avisos de J.A.R.V.I.S. de que não houve testes de segurança suficientes, Stark insistiu em voar fora e testar por completo suas verdadeiras capacidades. O Homem de Ferro vibrou com prazer enquanto subiu pelo céu sobre Malibu e gritou de alegria pelo sucesso, usando o sistema da máscara para ampliar a visão da cidade, onde um garoto ficou maravilhado ao observar o Homem de Ferro. No entanto, quando forçou a armadura para ver até que altura conseguia voar em uma tentativa de bater o recorde do , ele descobriu que o traje congelava em altitudes tão altas, o que desativou sua energia. Stark caiu do céu e conseguiu reiniciar a armadura momentos antes de atingir o chão, fazendo-o se deleitar por evitar um erro tão próximo. Tendo adquirido todas as informações que precisava sobre os recursos da armadura, o Homem de Ferro voltou para a mansão, onde iria se preparar para analisar os dados a serem usados no próximo projeto. Stark planou sobre a entrada da mansão e se preparou para pousar lentamente no chão, mas não considerou o peso extra do traje e prontamente caiu através do teto, destruindo seu piano e carro esportivo. Após a queda, Dum-E pulverizou Stark com o extintor de incêndio, acreditando que ele havia pego fogo no impacto, enquanto Stark recostava a cabeça de dor e frustração. .]] Examinando sua volta, Stark descobriu que Pepper Potts tinha deixado um presente em sua mesa. Dentro da caixa, Stark encontrou seu Reator Arc original enquadrado com uma mensagem de que era a prova de que ele tinha um coração. Algum tempo depois, Stark detectou alguém tentando invadir seu computador e rastreou o sinal para um satélite corporativo. Crendo que fosse uma espionagem comercial, Stark voou para destruir o satélite com êxito.Homem de Ferro: Medidas de Segurança Traição de Stane Enquanto dava a J.A.R.V.I.S. seus planos para melhorar a Mark III a fim de consertar os problemas com gelo e aperfeiçoar os controles de voo, Stark percebeu uma reportagem na qual Zorianna Kit falava sobre um novo evento de caridade no que Stark deveria estar sediando. Stark perguntou a J.A.R.V.I.S. se tinha sido convidado para o evento e ele confirmou que não, então Stark deixou-o completando a Mark III enquanto se preparava para ir. em sua festa.]] Em sua primeira aparição pública desde seu retorno aos Estados Unidos, Stark chegou em sua festa para ser recebido pela imprensa. Uma mulher atraente tentou falar com ele, mas Stark rapidamente disse não lembrar dela antes de cumprimentar outro homem que ele confundiu com . Stark logo encontrou Obadiah Stane conversando com a imprensa enquanto expressava sua surpresa em ver Stark, aconselhando-o a não chamar muita atenção indesejada para si mesmo, pois Stane ainda estava convencer a diretoria a apoiá-los. Stark prometeu se controlar à medida que entrava no prédio, mas Stane não se convenceu. .]] Lá dentro, Stark encontrou Phil Coulson, que apresentou-se como um agente da Superintendência Humana de Intervenção, Espionagem, Logística e Dissuasão, com Stark notando que o nome da organização era imenso e Coulson afirmando que estavam planejando em reduzi-lo. Os dois logo marcaram uma reunião para discutir todos os eventos de seu sequestro, mas Stark não prestou muita atenção e o mandou falar com sua equipe. .]] Stark se distraiu ao ver Pepper Potts, que estava no centro do salão usando um vestido azul. Depois de despedir-se de Coulson, Stark foi até Potts e elogiou seu vestido, que ela disse ter comprado como um presente de Stark usando o dinheiro dele. Apesar dos protestos de Potts, Stark a levou para a pista de dança e dançou com ela, enquanto Potts se preocupava em ser vista dançando com seu chefe. Eles brincaram sobre Stark demiti-la para tornar aquilo menos desconfortável, mas Potts disse que Stark não sobreviveria sem a assistência dela, questionando se ele sabia seu próprio número de segurança social, e ele admitiu não saber. .]] Saindo do salão, Potts confrontou Stark sobre ele tê-la forçado a dançar com ele na frente de todos os seus colegas de trabalho devido à reputação de Stark com mulheres, temendo que suas intenções com a dança fossem mal interpretadas pelas pessoas que assistiram, enquanto Stark continuava dizendo que não foi nada demais. Enquanto conversavam, os dois quase se beijaram antes de Stark decidir pegar uma bebida para os dois. têm suas armas.]] Enquanto pedia as bebidas para si e Potts, Stark foi abordado por Christine Everhart, cujo nome ele esqueceu brevemente, apesar de terem dormido juntos. Everhart expressou seu desgosto com Stark e lhe mostrou fotos das armas das Indústrias Stark nas mãos dos Dez Anéis e outros grupos terroristas, incluindo o míssil Jericho que ele se recusou a construir para eles. Stark negou qualquer envolvimento, mas Everhart constatou que sua empresa forneceu as armas. .]] Revoltado com isso, Stark confrontou Obadiah Stane e exigiu saber se ele estava fazendo acordos com Raza. Stane se recusou a responder a pergunta, mas chamou Stark de ingênuo por achar que esse tipo de coisa pudesse estar acontecendo. Stane também revelou que foi ele quem afastou Stark do conselho enquanto ele se recuperava. Depois, Stane saiu da festa, deixando Stark em um estado de total choque e horror. Batalha de Gulmira sozinho.]] Diante da descoberta do que sua empresa tinha feito por suas costas e pela participação de Obadiah Stane, Stark voltou a sua oficina e continuou construindo sua armadura do Homem de Ferro enquanto assistia uma reportagem de como Raza e seus soldados Dez Anéis estavam usando as armas de Stark para atacar inocentes. Revoltado com o que estava vendo, Stark usou seus estabilizadores de voo para destruir as portas de vidro, percebendo que eles poderiam ser usados como armas. .]] Buscando fazer algo de bom com a tecnologia que tinha criado, Stark vestiu sua nova armadura e voou até o Afeganistão. Sabendo onde os homens de Raza estavam atacando, o Homem de Ferro dirigiu-se a Gulmira, a cidade natal de Ho Yinsen. Ao chegar, ele descobriu mulheres e crianças inocentes sendo arrancadas de seus lares para serem escravas dos Dez Anéis, enquanto os homens eram postos em fila para serem executados na frente das próprias famílias. .]] O Homem de Ferro atacou e subjugou todos os soldados, usando seus avançados sistemas de armas para matar vários terroristas e salvando as vidas dos inocentes. Depois de encontrar seu antigo captor, Abu Bakaar, o Homem de Ferro o deixou para os aldeões terem sua própria vingança. Enquanto Bakaar era morto, o Homem de Ferro concentrava seus esforços em destruir os estoques de armas das Indústrias Stark em posse dos Dez Anéis. Durante a batalha, o Homem de Ferro foi derrubado por um dos tanques dos Dez Anéis. Ele respondeu disparando seu próprio míssil e destruindo o tanque com facilidade antes de atacar e destruir todos os mísseis Jericho que os Dez Anéis possuíam. A longa batalha e as explosões logo chamaram a atenção da Força Aérea Americana e de seu próprio amigo e ligação militar da empresa, Tenente Coronel James Rhodes, que investigavam a causa verdadeira. Dois F-22 Raptors foram enviados para eliminar o alvo desconhecido, com o Homem de Ferro logo os descobrindo atrás dele e tentando usar suas armas, forçando-o a usar os novos sistemas de voo atualizados de sua nova armadura para evitar os ataques. Enquanto os jatos continuavam mirando nele, o Homem de Ferro descobriu que eles tinham disparado um míssil e usou chamas para destrui-lo antes que pudesse o atingir, sendo atingido pela força da explosão. Tendo conseguido usar seus sistemas de manobras para se esconder embaixo dos jatos sem ser visto, Stark ligou para Rhodes e revelou sua verdadeira identidade para ele em uma tentativa de fazer o ataque ser cancelado, com Rhodes ficando horrorizado por ele ter enviado seu equipamento a uma zona de guerra ativa sem informá-lo. Embora Rhodes tentasse parar o ataque, o Major Allen mandou os pilotos atirarem quando pudessem vê-lo. No entanto, enquanto tentava evitar o ataque, um dos Raptors perdeu sua asa esquerda quando colidiu por acidente com o Homem de Ferro durante o caos da batalha. O piloto ejetou logo depois, mas seu paraquedas ficou preso. Sem hesitar, o Homem de Ferro mergulhou para ajudar o piloto a soltar o paraquedas antes de fugir. Enquanto voltava aos Estados Unidos, Stark falou com Rhodes sobre qual desculpa poderia usar quando explicasse o que aconteceu. .]] De volta à mansão o Homem de Ferro foi ajudado a sair de sua armadura por Dum-E e U, achando a experiência bastante dolorosa enquanto eles lutavam para conseguir retirá-lo. Nesse meio tempo, Stark foi descoberto por Pepper Potts, que tinha acabado de entrar em sua oficina para encontrá-lo ainda na armadura. Stark brincou que essa não era a pior coisa que ela já o viu fazer, enquanto Potts ficou horrorizada ao ver buracos de bala na armadura. Próxima missão Com o sucesso da missão de derrotar os Dez Anéis, Stark voltou a trabalhar na melhoria do desempenho da armadura Mark III. Ele pediu a Pepper Potts que entrasse em seu escritório na Sede das Indústrias Stark e invadisse o banco de dados para descobrir onde as armas estavam sendo vendidas para os Dez Anéis, para que pudesse ir atrás delas como Homem de Ferro e destrui-las. Potts, contudo, recusou-se a ajudá-lo, pois temia que ir a essas zonas de guerra ativas como Homem de Ferro acabaria o matando, mas Stark se recusou a ouvir. .]] Furioso, Stark disse que Potts ficou ao seu lado durante anos quando ele e as Indústrias Stark criavam armas, e pensou em ir embora justamente quando ele começou a fazer a coisa certa para proteger as pessoas que tinha posto em perigo, como Ho Yinsen. Stark observou que desde seu sequestro, ele finalmente descobriu o que deveria fazer com sua vida. Ouvindo o quão sincero Stark foi sobre essa missão, Potts pegou o pen drive e concordou em ajudá-lo. deixa Stark para morrer.]] Dentro de sua mansão, Stark tentou atender uma ligação de Potts, quando se viu incapaz de se mover. Para seu horror, ele encontrou Obadiah Stane olhando para ele enquanto usava um Taser Sônico. Stane confirmou que tinha ordenado o sequestro de Stark enquanto arrancava o Reator Arc de seu peito, fazendo Stark entrar em parada cardíaca. Stane zombou de Stark, mas o comparou a seu pai, enquanto prometia matar Potts antes de ir embora. original.]] Depois de recuperar certo controle de seu corpo, Stark tentou desesperadamente chegar a sua oficina para recuperar o Reator Arc original da Mark I e salvar sua vida. No entanto, Stark desabou a centímetros dele e não conseguiu se mover, minutos antes da morte. Stark foi ajudado por Dum-E e U, que conseguíram entregar o Reator Arc a Stark a tempo. Stark foi, então, encontrado por James Rhodes, a quem ele explicou a situação enquanto era ajudado a levantar. .]] Depois de saber que Potts tinha recrutado Phil Coulson e uma equipe inteira de agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. para prender Stane, Stark avisou que não seria suficiente, pois Stane tinha sua própria Armadura do Monge de Ferro. Para combatê-la, Stark vestiu sua armadura do Homem de Ferro e se preparou para enfrentar Stane. Enquanto Rhodes admirava a armadura, o Homem de Ferro pediu que ele deixasse o espaço aéreo livre das Forças Armadas Americanas à medida que voava para fora da mansão. Duelo de Los Angeles .]] O Homem de Ferro voou direto para a Sede das Indústrias Stark, onde descobriu que Obadiah Stane estava tentando executar Pepper Potts, o que o fez atacar e derrubar Stane, colidindo com a estrada e depois com um caminhão da Corporação Roxxon. Stane respondeu pegando uma minivan com uma família dentro e tentando jogá-la no Homem de Ferro, que transferiu toda a energia de sua armadura para o Reator Arc a fim de derrubar Stane. Depois de colocar a minivan de volta na pista, o Homem de Ferro foi atropelado pela família, que ficou aterrorizada pela experiência. Enquanto o Homem de Ferro se recuperava, o Monge de Ferro atacou novamente, atingindo-o com uma motocicleta que passava e o esmagando em um ônibus próximo. Enquanto o atacava, Obadiah Stane continuou zombando do Homem de Ferro ao afirmar que foi ele que ergueu as Indústrias Stark do nada depois que Howard Stark foi morto. Depois, o Monge de Ferro disparou um míssil no ônibus, com o Homem de Ferro sendo consumido dentro da explosão e, ainda que protegido pela armadura, foi lançado para o alto. Enquanto o Homem de Ferro planava no ar, o Monge de Ferro elogiou suas atualizações antes de dizer que a armadura dele tinha suas próprias melhorias, voando no ar para persegui-lo em seguida. Enquanto consideravam o que fazer, J.A.R.V.I.S. avisou que a armadura Mark III não sobreviveria por muito mais tempo, o que fez o Homem de Ferro decidir voar para cima, acreditando que Stane não tinha feito testes suficientes em sua própria armadura para solucionar todos os seus problemas de design. out of the sky]] À medida que subiam cada vez mais alto acima de Los Angeles, o Homem de Ferro descobriu que o poder superior As they soared higher and higher above Los Angeles, Iron Man soon found that the Iron Monger's superior power allowed him to quickly catch up with him. However once Iron Monger had managed to grab ahold of Iron Man, claiming that his own armor was more advanced in every way, Iron Man revealed to him that he had not solved the icing issue the Mark II armor had encountered, causing Iron Monger to lose power and then proceeded to fall out of the sky. Losing his own power in the suit, Iron Man quickly returned to Stark Industries Headquarters where he attempted to get out of the suit, only to be immediately confronted by Stane yet again. Without one of the gauntlets, Iron Man found himself at a disadvantage as Iron Monger got him in a bear hug and attempted to crush the suit with Stark still inside, until Iron Man managed to fire his own flairs to briefly blind Stane, allowing him to get away for a moment. ]] While hiding from Stane, Stark told Pepper Potts that all his current attempts to defeat the Iron Monger were not working so he decided to make a new plan. Stark ordered Potts to overload the main Arc Reactor inside the building and blast the roof with energy in an attempt to defeat Stane. While Potts made her way back into the building, Stark also told her to wait until he had gotten himself clear, promising to buy her some time by fighting Iron Monger. ]] Iron Man proceeded to jump onto Iron Monger's back and ripped out important pieces of the Iron Monger Armor, taking out his targeting system and effectively blinding Stane. However Iron Monger soon managed to rip Iron Man off his back and then threw him across the rooftop, taking off his own helmet as a result. Iron Man was then left almost defenceless with barely any power left in his suit to fight back against Stane, who opened up armor and revealed himself. 's gunshots]] While he crushed Iron Man's helmet, Stane began mocking Stark by claiming that he had finally made his father proud before shooting at him, with Stark managed to block with his gauntlet despite the glass floor underneath him before destroyed. While Stark held on, Potts told him to get off the roof. Stane noted that by trying to rid Stark Industries of weapons, Stark had inadvertently created the greatest one ever while Stane would then use to finally kill him. ]] While Stane struggled to aim his missiles at him, Stark ordered Potts to overload the Arc Reactor, which caused a burst of electricity which blasted Stark out of the way while frying the armor, also killing Stane inside. Stane then fell inside the Arc Reactor causing a massive explosion while Stark fell unconscious from the ordeal. Stark almost died from the lack of power to his Arc Reactor, but J.A.R.V.I.S. managed to keep him alive long enough to be rescued. I Am Iron Man In the wake of the Duel of Los Angeles as well as his own near-death experience, Stark was aided by James Rhodes who tried to get Stark into an ambulance to see if he had any internal injuries. However the ambulance was a fake one sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. to retrieve him. Now that they could finally get to talk to Stark. Phil Coulson talked to him after they had dropped him off at a small theater. Coulson viewed Stark's fighting strategy from his fight with Iron Monger on a projector screen. He told him he needed to become a real fighter and that he would be trained by skilled S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. The next morning, news had spread of Stark's new alter ego, dubbed "Iron Man" by the press. Stark then held a press conference where Agent Coulson gave him a detailed fabricated cover story about his and Obadiah Stane's whereabouts and advised him to state that Iron Man was his personal bodyguard. However, during the course of the conference, in a moment of self-clarity, Stark instead announced to the public that he himself was indeed the Iron Man. Meeting Nick Fury ]] That night, Stark arrived home and was greeted by a visitor who was standing by the window. He revealed himself as Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., and assured him that he was not the only 'superhero' in the world, intending to discuss the Avengers Initiative with Stark.Iron Man Post-credits Scene However, Stark, uninterested in having the government offering him opportunities, ordered Fury out of the house.Iron Man: I Am Iron Man! --> Referências Links externos * *